


After Hours

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Hair-pulling, M/M, Omniscient POV, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Sam and Gene get intimate in Gene's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** After Hours_   
>  _**Pairing:** Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler_   
>  _**Rating** : 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** Sam and Gene get intimate in Gene's office._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  Hair._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Sam sucked enthusiastically as Gene’s fingers gripped his hair. It had finally happened, the longed for moment, and Sam was happy if somewhat uncomfortable. Gene’s office floor wasn’t great for his knees.

Sam rather enjoyed the thrill of doing this after hours in the very room where Gene so often asserted his dominance. Sam had no trouble talking back but tonight they wanted the same thing. He pulled back and Gene released his grip. Sam took Gene’s cock in his hand and stroked it as he smiled up at his boss, lips slick and shiny. That sight triggered Gene’s orgasm.


End file.
